Illness
by Aeolian Mode
Summary: Light is stuck chained to L, who falls ill unexpectedly. Light struggles to deal with L's rapidly progressing sickness, and L turns it into an odd opportunity to further investigate Light based on how he handles the situation. Not Yaoi.
1. Concern

_A/N : So who _hasn't_ written a Death Note fanfiction? XD I haven't written fanfiction in forever, but I couldn't get this little scenario out of my head. Sorry if it's been done before. I just had to write it. :P Not finished, this is just the first segment of... I don't know how many I'll write. :P I'll try to actually finish this one. Anyway.  
><em>

L hadn't even touched the chocolate covered strawberries that Watari had brought him.

The strawberries sat there on a ceramic plate next to the keyboard, glistening under the fluorescent lights above and the dull glow of the computer screen to the side. There were seven of those strawberries, plump and red, sitting in a brown puddle. Watari had brought them an hour ago, and the once-melted chocolate was now thick and cold.

Light hadn't noticed it right away. He was focused on his own computer next to L's, fingers tapping away at the keyboard. He paused in his work to fiddle with the metal cuff on his wrist- it was itching a bit more than usual today- and his gaze met the abandoned strawberries. His brow slowly rose as he observed L. The dark-haired fellow, chest resting against his thighs as he sat with his legs tucked against him, was staring at his monitor, thumb tucked between his teeth. He didn't look any different than he usually did. The eccentric detective seemed completely absorbed in his work as usual, sleep-deprived eyes nearly unblinking.

Light and L weren't alone. Matsuda and Aizawa were in the room in their own work stations, though the rest of the task force was elsewhere in the building. No one spoke for a while, absorbed in their respective investigations. It was a few moments after Light's gaze fell on L, that the detective returned it, dark eyes meeting Light's.

Light soon broke the silence. Light was always the type to notice small details- and the simple, small detail of the untouched strawberries concerned him- genuinely so. The friendship he had with L now was no longer a façade. It was a detail the detective didn't overlook, though it was an unspoken observation.

"Ryuzaki. Are you alright?"

"Hm. Why do you ask?" The nearly toneless, apathetic voice from the detective replied.

"You've not eaten your sweets. It's unlike you."

The faintest hint of a smile twitched on L's pale lips. He didn't respond as he looked back over at his monitor, scratching one of his feet with his toes.

"Well?" Light asked, swiveling in his chair to face L.

"You can have them if you like." L spoke as his hand dropped onto the mouse.

"That doesn't answer my question. You're being difficult today, Ryuzaki."

It was then when Light felt that there was something… off about L that day. Sure, he was never normal to begin with, but Light was perceptive. It was subtle- perhaps the other investigators wouldn't notice at all: there was something sluggish about L. His eyelids were slightly lower than usual. Perhaps he was paler, if that were even possible. His thumb lingered between his lips, teeth chewing away at the nail.

Light was about to say something else when he was met with more silence, when L slid abruptly from the chair, hands slipping into his pockets, and he began to leave the room toward the hallway. Light was dragged along, of course. It slightly annoyed him as he glanced over his shoulder at a paragraph he was writing on his computer- he was in the middle of a sentence. It happened often of course, but it never ceased to annoy Light. The chains were a pointless waste of energy, but nothing could convince L otherwise.

Matsuda and Aizawa only glanced up from their work before they returned their attention to their computers. They saw nothing odd about it.

Light found himself dragged behind L into the men's bathrooms. The detective made his way into one of the stalls, not bothering to even try to shut the door. Light sighed quietly to himself as he folded his hands behind his back and stared at the wall of mirrors and sinks opposite to the stalls, giving L some semblance of privacy as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Light stiffened and stopped tapping his foot at what he heard next.

L gagged, and liquid trickled heavily into the toilet bowl.

Light turned around, squinting at L's back as he was standing hunched over the toilet. "Well… that explains it." Light muttered, doubting L even heard him. He sighed, leaning against his back against the wall as he watched L's tense form, grimacing at the rather disgusting sounds.

Eventually L stopped vomiting, and there was a good minute of silence before he flushed the toilet and turned with some hesitation toward Light. His sleeve pressed against his mouth L exited the stall toward the sink.

Light watched him all the while, taking a step toward him and shaking his head. He wondered what exactly was wrong with L and why he didn't tell everyone sooner, but he spoke on none of it. "We always said all that cake couldn't be good for you." He said as he watched L cup his hands under the sink, taking a hasty sip of tap water.

After he turned off the water, gaze still lingering on the sink, L murmured, "It's not the cake." Slouching a little more than usual, he faced Light. For the first time that day, Light could definitely tell that something was very, very wrong with L. He hadn't been showing it earlier, but now he made no attempt to mask the frail state he was in. "In all honesty, I've never felt this bad before."

Light frowned sympathetically and L's miserable expression. "We'll have to tell the rest of the task force."

"Yes… we will." L looked toward the exit, wrapping his arms around his chest as he teetered a little. "What a setback…" He sighed.

"Setback? You're sick." Light hesitated. He was fully aware that L suspected him strongly. L had no one else to suspect, in truth, but Light knew very well that he wasn't Kira. As much as it might raise suspicions, he had to say it. His concern was genuine, no matter the fact that it might lead to further suspicion. Raising his right arm, he gestured to the chain that bound them. "Can't you take this off, just this once? You need to rest."

L seemed to consider it for only a few moments before he shook his head briskly. "No."

Light grimaced, feeling anger bubble up inside of him. He should've anticipated such a response from L, but it bothered him more than he wanted to admit. "Can't you just admit for once that I'm not Kira? If you're feeling that bad, you need to rest! You can't be stuck to me like this!"

L lifted his weary gaze to Light, analytical as usual, but dulled. "I'm not removing these until I'm certain you're not Kira. To do so now would be pointless. In fact…" He faced the sink once more, turning the water on and beginning to wash his hands, the chains clattering audibly as he scrubbed soap between his fingers. "If you're so eager to get them off… I can only assume you've been waiting for a moment like this… hiding behind concern for me so you'll have a legitimate reason to be freed. I can't do that."

Light wanted to hit him. His fist clenched at his side and he gritted his teeth, staying his anger. To punch L when he was in this state… no. He was above that. "You were just complaining about a setback earlier, Ryuzaki. So what do you want me to do? Keep up with our investigation while you're in this state or sit by your bedside uselessly all day? You'll just get worse unless you get rest, but if you do we set back our investigation needlessly by removing two of our detectives."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." L turned the water off and collected a few flimsy, brown paper towels from a dispenser.

Light's eye twitched slightly with anger. "So what are you going to do?"

L lifted his thumb, pressing it to his lips. "Mm. This puts me in a complicated position, doesn't it?" He muttered. "If I keep up with the investigation… I'm likely to just get worse, as you said. If I stay in bed… you're going to have to just sit there, work from your laptop. It's not going to be as efficient as being with the rest of the task force, but…"

Light sighed. "Suppose you wouldn't be able to sleep if everyone from the task force gathered in your room."

"That's right."

Light was infuriated, deep down. L was sacrificing his own health, and the investigation's efforts, needlessly. He wasn't Kira, and L couldn't let his pride be injured at the fact that his deduction was wrong. What if this cost him more than just his health?

"I think you're wrong, Ryuzaki. But I can't convince you otherwise, can I?" Light sighed, following L as he left the bathroom.

"No. You can't."

The two re-entered the investigation room, where Aizawa and Matsuda still worked. They looked up to acknowledge L and Light as they stood in the doorway- L had resumed his normal demeanor for the most part, though he was slipping ever so slightly. By the way they were simply standing near the doorway and not returning to their computers, they held Matsuda and Aizawa's attention.

"I've become sick." L explained simply. "I'll continue investigating for the moment. But if it gets much worse, I'm afraid Light and I will have to leave temporarily."

"Ahh… that sounds bad…" Matsuda murmured, chewing his lip worriedly. "Are you… alright, Ryuzaki? I mean, how bad is it?"

"If it's too bad you probably shouldn't be working, Ryuzaki. I'm sure we can take it from here." Aizawa assured him, folding his arms against his chest and giving L a confident look.

"Mmh. I'll live. Most likely." L began to head toward his computer, sighing, "I'd say there's a five percent chance it would get _that_ serious."

As he approached his desk, he gave the strawberries a longing look. "So close, yet so far away…" He muttered, barely audible as he stepped onto his chair, sitting down with his feet still planted.

Light watched him all the while as he settled back into his chair, squinting at L, trying to read him based on his eyes. He'd just told him he'd never felt this sick. How serious was it, really? He might have been good at hiding it previously, but he was slipping. Light could tell by the occasional twitch in L's expression and the uneasy breaths he took ever so quietly.  
><em><br>Make that seventy percent.  
><em>


	2. Weakening

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews, folks. I wasn't thinking I'd get any so soon, but apparently people actually are interested in this. Thank you. I hope my further additions won't be disappointing, as I am a bit unfamiliar with writing such things as this so I hope none of it strikes anyone as silly, lol._

* * *

><p>The new headquarters for the task force was more than adequate for the seven investigators, plus that impulsive girl Misa. Light hadn't even been on all twenty-five of the floors in the building yet, though he had wanted to explore it, he was stuck going wherever L decided to go. Ever since they had moved the task force, L had been focused on researching the new Kira's victims and remained almost exclusively in the computer lab, though he hadn't yet come up with any true leads.<p>

It had been two hours since L announced that he was ill, and by then, everyone but Misa Amane had heard the news one way or another. The impulsive Misa was preoccupied on her own floor of the building, and to Light's surprise, it had been three hours since she last tried to call him. He was relieved at that- there was only so much of her hyperactive persistence that he could take in one day.

Currently, all the men from the task force were present in the lab, organizing files and occasionally sharing a thought or two concerning the investigation. Seated around a table, Light's father, Mogi and Aizawa were discussing a possible pattern in this new Kira's killing methods, though their conversations consisted more of arguing than making any ground.

Matsuda had given up and was currently sipping away at a cup of coffee while he reclined in a chair, a blank look on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. Occasionally his eyelids would droop, though he'd blink himself awake once more.

Across the room, Light and L still sat at their computers. Tapping away at the keyboard, Light pulled up a news web page and lifted a hand to his chin as he read the contents of one of the headlines.

"L, take a look at this… information was just released about the death of the CEO of Taichi Enterprise… it was a heart attack. What can you make of this?"

Over the course of the two hours since Light noticed his declining condition, L was less and less capable of hiding the fact that he felt awful. He'd been watching him over the course of the few hours, and he knew that L was hardly capable of doing any research on his own. His disheveled mop of dark hair was starting to collect in clumps around his brows, sticky with sweat.

Still, he pulled his chair closer to Light, focusing on the computer screen as he chewed his thumbnail.

"Mmm… does he have any criminal records?"

"I don't think so. As far as the media has revealed, he's an ordinary man who just happens to own a successful company."

"Mmh. This would be the third death like this in the course of the last few weeks."

"The second, Ryuzaki. We just talked about this yesterday."

"Right. The second." L squinted at the monitor. The screen seemed so fuzzy he couldn't read the text.

"Kira's been killing criminals lately…" Light continued, "But these particular deaths seem atypical for Kira. Or it could just be an ordinary heart attack. We can't rule out that possibility. Lately I think we might've been too quick to jump on any heart attack and label it as Kira's doing. It's still a part of the human condition."

"Mmm. Important to keep in mind. This would be… Taro… Enterprise…"

"Taichi." Light quirked a brow.

"Right. Where was he when he had a heart attack? Did he have any previous conditions, or can we be certain this is Kira's doing?"

"The media hasn't revealed any information like that yet."

"Mm. Maybe I can find some records from medical databases…" L leaned away from Light's monitor, weary eyelids lowering more as he turned to his own computer. His hand dropped onto the mouse, but he didn't move it at all. There was a rhythmic, audible pounding in his head. It was distracting.

He pulled up files on his computer, preparing to search for the man's medical files. _The CEO of Taro- no. Taichi Enterprise_… His forehead was damp. He was sweating too much. He wiped at it with his sleeve. _Medical records…_ He felt nauseous with increasing alacrity. He stuffed his thumb in his mouth, as if that would even do anything to help.

Outside distractions he could put up with. He could let them fade to the back of his mind. Misa's near-constant chattering to Light helped him develop that ability quite well recently. But this distraction from within his own body, inescapable, was too much for him. Usually his head was so clear, he could have probably figured out whether or not this death was Kira's doing in a matter of minutes, but at the moment, he couldn't even think. L would've unscrewed his head from his own body and ripped his stomach out if it would've given him some relief and allow him to concentrate.

Light was watching L the whole time, lips pressed together in a thin line. He was about to speak when the doors opened. Watari entered, bringing in a tall glass of water. The aged man placed the glass on L's desk, and he set two pills near it.

"These might help, Ryuzaki." Watari's voice still carried his usual air of professionalism, though it seemed somewhat forced this time. He couldn't fully hide his concern for L.

Light could see the concern clearly in the old man's eyes. A dent formed between Watari's gray, bushy brows and his wrinkled lips pursed in thought. Light always wondered what sort of relationship L had with Watari, and the more he watched their sparse interactions, the more he suspected that there was much more to them than professional contacts.

L glanced at the pills, though he seemed reluctant to take them. "Thank you, Watari." He muttered, pinching a pill with his thumb and forefinger and holding it in front of his eye, as though he was examining it for defects. It seemed to fail whatever test he put it through, as he set it back down on the desk.

"You should take it, Ryuzaki." Watari spoke. "Then I believe you should cease investigating for now, and rest."

"It might be best if I take it later." L's voice was uneasy. "It's a distinct possibility I-"

His voice was cut off as Misa Amane suddenly burst into the room, wearing knee-high striped leggings and a skirt with a black tank-top. "Oh Liiiight! I haven't talked to you in like, so long, so I decided to come down and see you!" She bounced into the room, much to Light's internal dismay. He sighed a little, running his fingers through his sandy-brown hair and continued working at his computer.

Matsuda quicklyawake as he was reclining in the chair_,_ almost spilling his cold coffee. "Oh! Misa-misa! It's great to see you!" He beamed. "Do you like it up there on your own floor?"

"I guess it's okay, but it's no fun without Light." She pouted a little before she turned toward Light and L, hovering over Light's shoulder and leaning her arms on the back of his chair._ "_So, what are you guys doing?"

"We're researching about the deaths of a few recent heart attack victims. Please don't disturb us right now, Misa."

"But Light, I'm super bored! We should go on a date after you're done! I don't even mind if Ryuzaki comes either!"

"I'll think about it." He sighed, mostly just to get her to shut up.

"Okay! You let me know when you're done thinking." She patted Light's shoulder, looking over at L before she wrinkled her nose a little. "Oooh, Ryuzaki, you don't look so good." She reached out her index finger and poked L's shoulder, "You look deader than usual today!"

L stared at her, weary gaze half-lidded underneath the shadows of his messy hair. His thumb was pressed to his lips which were twisted in a halfway-grimace, halfway-grin. "That's not far from the truth." Slowly, his gray gaze shifted from Misa's wide eyes toward the doorway. Light could've sworn he saw a flicker of desperation in L's expression.

"Ryuzaki… perhaps you should go lie down now." Watari said from nearby, professionalism now giving way to more concern. "I'll bring this medicine; you can take it when you're ready…"

L began to slip his feet to the ground, though he immediately doubled over, coughing. It was so hoarse he got the attention of everyone in the room, which was really the last thing he wanted.

"Uhh, Ryuzaki… are you…" Matsuda was the one to begin to ask the question that was obviously already answered.

L threw up again, bringing up a trickle of yellow bile and managing to catch the edge of Misa's sock. She squealed, stepping backwards and running into Light, dropping onto his lap and quickly taking off her sock. "Eeugh!"

Light was too stunned to react much to the situation, and perhaps to his relief, he couldn't see L now that Misa was in the way. He could definitely hear him though as L gave another weak gag.

He was slowly sliding out of the chair now, breathing hoarsely, his body slumping even more as he threatened to collapse in a puddle of his own vomit.

"Ryuzaki…" Watari murmured, grabbing at him by his shoulders and trying to keep him from falling. He tugged L's limp body back into the chair, tossing a worried glance over at the still-staring task force at the other side of the room. L's eyes were still barely open, though he seemed completely vacant. Sweat beaded his brow, and his thin chest rose and fell with difficulty.

Soichiro quickly stood from his chair and approached the rather messy scene. "We should carry him out of here... Matsuda!" He looked over his shoulder at the still-bewildered investigator in the recliner nearby. "Clean this up."

"Wh-what? Why me?"

"Just do it." Aizawa said as he rose up to open the door. Soichiro collected L's legs as Watari slipped his hands underneath L's arms. As they lifted him off the chair, Sorichiro's gaze lingered on Light and Misa. Misa was still planted on Light's lap, keeping him from moving.

"You need to get off, Misa. They need to get Ryuzaki out of here." Light murmured.

"R-right, yeah." She eventually stood up, brushing her hands on her skirt, eyeing the floor carefully. Light was soon on his feet, following his father out of the room. Misa followed, surprisingly quiet.

L's room was on a higher floor, so the five of them had to crowd into the elevator. Misa probably enjoyed being so close to Light, who crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the elevator as he watched the numbers light up on the screen, one after another. At his side, his father and Watari stood, with the near-unconscious detective in their arms.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Light asked as they exited the elevator.

"Not yet." Watari said. "It's dangerous to call in a doctor, or take him to a public hospital… we will see if all he needs is rest to recover."

Light imagined L didn't have any legal documents of any kind, including medical information or health insurance.

They soon opened the door to the room. Light and L had to share it, of course. Two beds were adjacent to each other against one wall. There was a desk, a few dressers, a large-screen TV, a couch and a table. There was a walk-in closet, and a bathroom. It was rather poorly decorated in Light's opinion, the walls and floor so plain it hardly felt welcoming. He didn't really expect much different from L.

Watari and Soichiro lowered the detective onto the bed, soon after stepping back a little to observe him. His eyes were still open, and he blinked slowly, but other than that, L seemed dead to the world.

"What should we do now, Watari?"

"We'll just have to wait… he might get better on his own." He murmured. "I'll go get him some more water and medicine. Light…" The old man's gaze fell on Light. "Could you alert us if his condition worsens? I must be in my office, and Mr. Yagami must remain with the task force."

Light sighed. "Alright. I understand." He said, gaze lingering on L's form. "Misa, could you bring me my laptop?"

Misa nodded, "Of course, anything for you, Light." She headed off with such determination she looked like she was on a mission to save the world. It made Light smirk for a moment, but it quickly faded as he looked over at L. Watari and Soichiro left not long thereafter, with the older man casting occasional glances over his shoulder until he left.

The detective's breaths were still heavy, his gaze still vacant. By the looks of it, Light doubted he would be getting better any time soon, and it concerned him.

"L? Can you hear me?"

"Mm?"

"Just… let me know, if you need anything."

"Mm."

Light knew he was in for a long day.


	3. Defeat

_A/N: Again, thank you readers for your continued interest in this. Reviews motivate me to continue writing. I don't know how long this story will end up being but I hope it remains interesting and realistic until the end. If anyone ever has suggestions for improvements to make, let me know._

* * *

><p>He had many names; so many names that sometimes he swore he forgot his one true name. Today in particular, his memory was failing him more than usual. As much as he tried to remember his name, he couldn't. Today, he was Ryuzaki. Ryuga. Eraldo Coil. Deneuve. L.<p>

Only one thing seemed to stick out in his mind, among the foggy shadows of his rattled consciousness. It was like a big, red button among a sea of unimportant shades of grey. The chain on his wrist reminded him of it with every passing second. He could feel the metal cuff pressing against his sweaty wrist.

Light Yagami was Kira.

This elaborate act that Light was displaying lately puzzled him to no end. The sincerity and honesty of his mannerisms seemed to contradict the Light he knew previously, before the detainment. What would it take to get him to confess? To drop the act and admit that he had been defeated?

Or was Light really the one who was defeated? Or was he, himself, just too childish to admit that he lost? Was he, the man who everyone knew as L, the detective who had tackled and solved so many cases flawlessly, finally losing his edge?

A hoarse, defeated sigh escaped his colorless lips.

Here he was now, completely at the mercy of Light Yagami, who he swore was Kira. He was too childish to admit he was wrong. He couldn't have been. His deductions were _never_ wrong. All the evidence added up- all of it but Light's detainment. He refused to believe it was all just a coincidence.  
><em><br>Light is Kira… I need… to find a way to get evidence… a confession… _

The pillow beneath his head was too warm, it was distracting. He tried to open his eyes, but it felt as though his eyelids were tied down to two-ton weights. Eventually, though, by some miraculous feat, he succeeded. Dull-grey eyes scanned the room- first the ceiling, then he turned his head to the side, trailing the chains toward a certain Light Yagami's wrist. He was seated at the bedside in a somewhat stiff-looking chair, a laptop balanced on his legs.

Misa Amane was in the room. The girl was sitting on the other bed across from L's reading a book. The bed was the one that belonged to Light. It was within comfortable reach of the chains if Light wanted to lie down, but he was seated in a chair nearby instead.

L stared at him for a few minutes. If Light noticed he was staring, he didn't speak or look at him directly.  
><em><br>If he is truly Kira… and is still conscious of being Kira… he would want me dead, that is certain._

L shut his eye again, turning his head back to face the ceiling. He didn't know what exactly the sort of illness he contracted. But whatever it was, it would probably get better soon.

But he didn't want that.

Not yet.

L had a very hard time thinking at the moment. However, his next few thoughts seemed to materialize more clearly, if he focused enough on that red button in his mind, among the broken shadows and feverish pulse that tore through his body.

_If Light was put in a position where I could likely die from my own condition, unless he did something to save me… would that prove whether or not he is Kira? If he went any length necessary to ensure my survival... to confirm to me if his behavior as of late is truly an act… would this reveal who Light Yagami really is? Is it even wise to risk so much?_

Would I really allow my state to decline to a dangerous extent on purpose?

It was stupid. It was risky.

But L was childish and he hated losing.

The glass of water and those pills still sat on the edge of the bedside table. The ice in the glass had melted already, droplets of condensation collecting in a distorted ring on the table.  
><em><br>I already decided I would risk my life in order to solve this case. If this would bring us one step closer to understanding Light's position… I have to. Even if he did purposely let me decline… the other members of the task force wouldn't let me die. But I have to somehow convince them to let me get close enough to death to be sure of whatever Light's reaction would reveal…_

He wouldn't take the pills.

Thirty minutes passed. Nausea was ever-present; an unwelcome force that ceaselessly disturbed the clarity and concentration that usually characterized L. He couldn't sleep- though that was what the pills were for. He had to admit, it was a great temptation, those little white pills, sitting there just within his reach. They could take away the distraction of his churning insides and allow him some much-needed sleep.

He hadn't slept in three days. Now when he really needed it, it was useless.

He forced his eyelids open again. The bed was uncomfortable. Or maybe it was the fact that he was still dressed in those jeans and that loose white shirt he always wore. He licked his dry lips and glanced toward the edge of the bed. Good- Light had placed a wastebin there. That knowledge seemed to put his mind more at ease, and he returned his back fully to the mattress.

Light must've heard him shuffling around, and he looked up from his laptop screen. "You alright, Ryuzaki?"

"Mmm. I believe the answer might be obvious…" His tone was humorless as usual, though now it was hoarse and strained.

"Maybe you should take your medicine now. It's been almost an hour."

"That might be a bad idea."

Light frowned. "You can't keep putting this off, L. The task force needs us back as soon as possible. I don't think they're going to make much ground without the two of us." There was a certain sternness and persistence in his expression that could've convinced L that he actually wanted him to get better… but no. Light was just a very good actor… or he was too cheesy.

"I can't, Light." L's voice came a bit more pathetic than he intended, strained as though he were speaking through a closed throat.

At that, Light closed the laptop and stood up, turning and placing the machine in the seat of the chair. He grasped the pills off the table and hovered over L, staring at his ghostly-white complexion. He almost seemed as white as the shirt he wore. "You're going to take these."

"Suppose you just want that medicine wasted, hm?"

"I can just contact Watari to get more if you don't keep it down. You have to try this, Ryuzaki. I… can't just sit here the whole time and watch you suffer."

It was cheesy. But it didn't sound like an act.

Still, L had to refuse the pills somehow. Well, he didn't have to outright refuse them… taking them now would result in the inevitable outcome of bringing them back up again.

L sighed, and then he held out his hand. He felt Light press the two pills into his hand. He propped up his upper body with his elbow, then popped the pills into his mouth. Light handed him the glass, which was damp with condensation. He took a few long sips from the glass before he handed it back to Light.

Light held the glass for a while as he watched L, and with a long sigh, he set the glass back on the table and returned to his seat, retrieving the laptop. He looked over his shoulder toward Misa, who was still reading. He opened the laptop once more and continued his work.

As L expected, his stomach didn't quite agree with the pills. It worked to his advantage, at least for now, but how was he supposed to explain his plan to Watari?

He resolved to worry about it later. For now, he was simply too distracted with the steadily increasing urge to lean over the edge of the bed, which he did. The unfortunate detective angled himself over the wastebasket.

Light and Misa both noticed, of course, and neither of them looked very thrilled. Misa buried her nose in her book after a moment of glancing, but Light closed the lid of his laptop again and dug in his pocket for his cell phone. He figured someone might have been watching on the surveillance cameras, but he figured the detail of the pills might have been overlooked.

Watari answered within the first ring.

"Ryuzaki can't hold his medicine. Could you bring more? If it doesn't work we might have to get IVs in him or something." Light was certain Watari could hear L's gags from his end. He grimaced.

"Alright… I'll be there soon."

That was the extent of the brief conversation. Light placed his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to L. He was just leaning back onto the bed, a sleeve pressed to his mouth.

Light retrieved the glass of water and offered it to L, but he refused with a slight shake of his head. L's eyes were closed, though he was obviously not able to sleep. Light returned the glass to the table.

Light hesitated, looking down at L as he chewed his lower lip in thought. Then, he slowly lowered his hand to the detective's brow. His sheet-white skin was warm and moist, locks of dark hair stuck to his forehead. At the feel of Light's hand on his forehead, L opened his eyes again, meeting Light's gaze.

Light looked genuinely worried.

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki. I'll... see if I can figure out what to do."

L shut his eyes again. "…Thank you, Light. I…" He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly in his throat. "…I am glad for a friend right now."

The corners of Light's mouth twitched in a momentary grin. "You've never had a friend before, have you?"

"…No."

Light let his hand return to his side. "Where are you from, Ryuzaki? How have you lived all this time without anyone to call a friend?"

"I can't tell you that, now can I? Why do you think I'm wearing these…?" L's chained arm rose an inch off the mattress before it dropped once more.

Light, still grinning, rolled his eyes. "Right. I should've figured."

He returned to the chair. "Watari should be here soon."

L needed to find out how he could prolong this condition as much as possible… to let it worsen to the brink. He wouldn't be able to communicate this very easily to Watari with Light stuck to him with those chains. He just couldn't think clearly right now. The only thing that was clear to him now was that Light was either a good actor, or he was genuine.

He needed to be sure which was true.


	4. Damaged

A/N: Another chapter for you all. I hope it is satisfying. I think this is ending up longer than I thought and it might actually branch off into something different from my original intent with writing this. I have a feeling this might get into my personal interpretation of bits and pieces of L's history and the reasoning behind some of his beliefs and mannerisms. If you feel so inclined, please me know what you think of this chapter, it motivates me to write more.

* * *

><p>Professionalism.<p>

It was something Watari hated, but had to maintain. L preferred him that way, and he had great respect for L's wishes. But Quillsh Wammy loved that boy like his own son, for L had no one else to love him. No one else knew how to, not even he knew how to, but he always tried even though L never returned it. Whether it was in simple gestures of bringing L sweets to being his eyes and ears in the public world, Watari did everything for the distant young man.

Watari knew more about L than anyone in the world, and the knowledge he carried with him allowed him to understand L, and accept him. He did not mind that L rarely expressed affection, trapped in that analytical, brilliant mind, for that mind was as brilliant as it was abused. L had been damaged to the extent where the concept of love was hard for him to grasp, and Watari understood that.

As much as he loved L as a son, Watari was still L's only way of connecting with the world- his most important professional contact. He was the glue that stuck the broken brilliance of L's mind to the shattered and confused world around him. That is what L really wanted him for, and that was what he gave, though he tried to slip in affectionate tokens of his fatherly love whenever it could be appropriate.

But today, that shell of professionalism L wanted from him was melting away, revealing Quillsh Wammy's sensitive soul.

It had been six hours since he'd brought L another dose of medicine, and he had returned to his office, but he couldn't stop thinking about L's condition. He never was a healthy man to begin with, but L's complexion had been exceptionally poor when he last saw him. It was about supper time now, and Watari was planning on bringing Light and Misa dinner, knowing Light was stuck to L and, frankly, Misa was stuck to Light most of the time.

He was about to prepare dinner on a trolly when he got an unexpected call…

Of course, L should've guessed he would have a hard time dealing with Light's most basic human needs in such a situation. When Light began complaining about his desperate need to use the bathroom, L was put in a bit of an awkward position. He couldn't walk, himself, and Light certainly wanted privacy.

While he was at first opposed to the idea, thinking about it, L came to the conclusion that it worked to his advantage when he considered the fact that Misa was also, miraculously, not present in the room at the time. He didn't remember when and why she left- he simply had a hard time paying attention to anything lately.

"I'll unchain you to use the bathroom. You'll come right back." L said, his tone final.

"Right." Light sighed. He'd have to enjoy his few moments of freedom.

L fished around the various uncomfortable bulges in the pocket of his jeans: a cell phone and a small key. He unlocked Light's cuff, watching as he rubbed his wrist before heading off toward the bathroom.

When the door closed, L quickly flipped open his cell phone, dialing Watari's number.

"We need to talk, quickly."

"Yes, L?"

L knew he didn't have much time, so he cut to the chase. "About any further attempts to medicate me… please do not use real medicine. Use false pills. If you resort to IVs, claim they contain medication but do not actually administer any."

Watari normally accepted L's plans without question, but this seemed so outrageous to him he swore it was born of feverish delirium. "But… why? L, I… cannot do this to you."

L cast a hasty glance toward the bathroom door before he continued quickly, "I have reason to believe this may confirm whether or not Light Yagami is Kira. You must trust me."

"I… am sorry, L, but this is too far and unreasonable. Deliberately putting your health at risk for this… I can't allow it."

"This could be crucial to our investigation, Watari. Don't let your emotions get in the way of this. You must trust me. Light could very well be-"

When he heard the doorknob to the bathroom click, he flipped his phone shut and smashed his thumb against the power button should Watari call back, turning the device off. He just managed to shove it back in his pocket when Light re-entered the room and immediately presented his wrist to be cuffed again.

L quickly obliged, securing the cuff around his wrist once more. As soon as it was done, he flopped back onto the bed, having spent every ounce of his energy.

"Nothing can convince you to take this off, can it?" Light muttered. "You know it's all a waste of time and energy."

"…Something will. I just need a little more time."

"A little more time? Isn't it obvious by now, L? Can't you put aside your ego for once? Just look at yourself!" Light gestured toward L's frail, pallid body.

L made no comment. He may have, however, if the door didn't open to reveal a certain Watari who rolled in a trolley to the room containing three glasses of ice water, a covered platter, and a few insignificant pills on the side. L couldn't read Watari's expression or tell by looking at the medication as to whether or not they were real. He knew only time would tell.

Watari remained in the room until L took the pills. He left the trolley and soon disappeared.

Light and Misa Amane enjoyed their meal nearby on the desk within reach of L's chains. It was a bit elaborate of a dinner in L's opinion: steak grilled to perfection, with hearty mashed potatoes and a side of Caesar salad. Normally L would eat some himself, not because he had any desire to, but because he knew he had to balance his intake of sugar at least a little bit with something that offered more nutrition. But the coppery, salty scent of the grilled steak only made him feel nauseous.

Luckily, though, he knew he wouldn't ruin Light and Misa's enjoyment of the meal, his stomach was empty, with the exception of the pills Watari made sure he take. They would probably be processed soon, if they had any value to his system at all. Would Watari follow his orders and provide nothing but false medicine?

Light and Misa were soon done eating. They were talking- well, Misa was talking anyway- but L wasn't paying attention. He lifted a hand to his brow to try and feel his own temperature, but it didn't matter. He knew he was still feverish- he could feel a headache pounding in his head and that pillow was frustratingly warm now. He slipped his bony hand underneath it and lifted his head up to flip it around to the opposite side.

There… that's better, for now.

L wasn't feeling better, even as more time dragged on. It was eleven-o-clock in the night now, Misa had left a few minutes ago to get ready for bed. Light hadn't spoken a word to L, he was either on his computer or cell phone for the majority of the time. Yet, he did catch the occasional glance in his direction and a grimace that could be interpreted any number of ways, and L frankly didn't have the energy to bother. To him at the moment, a grimace was a grimace and nothing more.

"You haven't slept at all. That medicine was supposed to knock you out."

"It appears it is not working." L breathed.

There was Light's grimace again. "Well. Let's wait until tomorrow to see what happens. I'm going to bed soon.. Just… yank on the chain or something if you need anything." Light began to stand from the chair, pushing it back as he did so. It scraped annoyingly against the tile floors.

"Can you take this off me for a few minutes so I can take a shower and get ready for bed?"

"Mm." L reached into his pocket again. He took out his cell phone- he forgot to turn it back on- and slipped the key in the lock on Light's wrist. Once again unshackled, Light retrieved some clothes from a dresser nearby and disappeared into the bathroom.

L waited to hear the shower water to kick on before he turned on his cell phone again. One missed call from Watari.

He hit "return call" and waited for Watari to pick up. He knew he wouldn't be asleep yet, he usually went to bed later in the night.

"Yes, L?" The old man sounded worried.

"Thank you." L replied simply.

Watari sighed, it sounded distorted through the phone as the man breathed directly into the receiver, but the gravity of it was still easily perceived by the weakened L. "You are thanking me for endangering your health… "

"It is our job to catch Kira."

"I simply don't understand your reasoning for this, L. I think this illness is clouding your judgment." After a long pause, Watari continued, though he knew it was definitely unprofessional. "I care about you, L. As much as it is… hard for you to see. It is my job to follow your orders and help you with your investigations… but I believe it is also my job to be here for _you_, L."

L's chest felt tight. He swallowed even though his mouth was dry. "Watari, that is not necessary."

There was a short silence- but no matter how brief it was, it was undeniably uncomfortable. "I apologize for my conduct."

"It is no trouble. You… know how I am about this." L's voice came more tense than he would've liked, his illness was weakening his ability to present himself with rationality and emotional distance.

"Yes, I understand. Goodnight, L."

"…Goodnight Watari."

Both of them knew it wouldn't be a good night.

L closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Light was still taking a shower, hopefully oblivious to the conversation. He shut his eyes even though he knew it would do no good and turned on his side, curling in a fetal position. Why was it that every time someone loved him, it hurt so much? No, he knew exactly why. He just didn't want to think about it. And Watari made him think about it, even though he didn't intend to.

L's mind was a brilliant, damaged mind filled with memories that could never be erased… traumas that left marks too deep to heal.

No… his mind wasn't what was damaged. His mind was usually flawless. It was deeper than his mind. Something inside him was twisted up and broken at the thought of love.  
><em><br>I look for friends even though I don't know how to be one. I want to be loved even though I don't know how to return it… no one ever showed me how… I have to get rid of it._

L returned to the same resolution he'd come to every time he was forced to think about the topic.  
>He loves no one. He's only here to get the job done, to solve the case and bring justice to those who deserve it. There's too much pain involved with love, and it isn't worth it.<br>_  
>It's a small sacrifice. In the end, it will be worth it. My deduction will be proven one way or another.<em>

As the night dragged on, the detective's condition declined.


	5. Brink

A/N: I'm very grateful for all the new readers and favorites I'm getting on this story. Thank you for the compliments. I feel motivated to continue writing this. Sorry this isn't as long as most of my chapters are, but... ah well. I'll do better with the next one.

As a treat to show my gratitude, check out these videos on Youtube. I usually don't do stuff like this, but I feel the need to spread these around to L fans. You may have not seen them before, so you might enjoy them. Trust me- they're quite entertaining.

Just enter youtube dot com / and paste the following.

watch?v=NY3gY48pxjA  
>watch?v=uXNpnel6CQY<p>

* * *

><p>Something wouldn't let go of Light's hand.<p>

It was an icy grip like cold, dead fingers, a grip so tight no manner of prying would release them. And that dead grip tugged with increasing alacrity. Bones rattled. Wind hissed somewhere in the dark, and he could hear his name whispered like tendrils of smoke, barely grasped, but visible for an instant in his consciousness.  
><em><br>__Kira._

_Kira!_

Light's eyes snapped open quickly, as though something smacked him. He sat up abruptly and lifted his arm. Not fingers... A cuff. Not bones... Chains. Not wind... L's voice.

"...Light…"

L's arm was twitching, causing the chains to rattle and shake.

Light blinked blearily. He could only see by moonlight; it caused shining glints off of the chains as he trailed his gaze toward L. His eyes widened.

Light quickly jerked upright and thrust his feet to the floor. He slipped to L's bedside and hovered over him. He took a few moments to examine the detective: L was lying on his back, his face covered with a sheen of sweat, his thin chest rising and falling in irregular gasps. The detective's eyes were half-open, his pupils were small despite the darkness in the room, and his breaths were hoarse. Light quickly slapped a hand to L's brow perhaps a bit too hard, not bothering to brush away the locks of hair. Immediately he could tell that L's temperature was dangerously high.

"You're roasting..." Light withdrew his hand and looked around, grimacing. "L... You need to unchain me so I can find something to help bring down your temperature..."

L took a sharp breath and nodded- or at least Light thought he nodded. He slipped his hand into his pocket and unlocked the chain once more. Light immediately slipped into the bathroom. L heard the water running briefly before Light returned with a wet washcloth. He returns to L's side, but stood and stared at him a while longer before he said with much hesitation, "Here... Let me get your shirt off..."

L made no objections.

Light grimaced and grasped the damp collar of L's shirt and began to maneuver it over his dark mess of hair. He maneuvered the sleeve and chain on L's arm until he got the fabric freed. He tossed the shirt to the floor, then turned and brushed L's hair from his brow before he pressed the damp cloth to his forehead. L began to tremble. He didn't even bother trying to put the cuff back on Light's wrist.

Light stood back for a moment, chewing a fingernail nervously, trying to assess the situation in his mind. None of the medicine ever helped him… he only seemed to be getting worse. At this point Light was sure L could barely even focus. His body could likely be shutting down from the fever and the lack of sleep.

"L… I don't know what to do." Light swallowed. "Should I tell the rest of the task force…? Should I wake everyone up and see if they can do anything?"

"…You're too worried. I'm… fine." L breathed.

"That was the worst lie I've ever heard."

"It's just a fever… it'll go down soon…"

Light sighed, not making any further comments. He reached to the bedside table and retrieved the glass of water that was still mostly full from earlier. He lowered the glass to the detective's lips carefully. "Here… you need to stay hydrated."

L tried to drink, but most of the water ended up spilling from the corners of his mouth and soaking into the pillow.

"Come on, Ryuzaki." Light murmured, tilting the glass forward a little more. He could see L's throat working as he swallowed, a bit less water escaping this time. The glass was now half-empty, and L didn't seem able to drink much more, so he set the glass aside again.

Light sank into the chair nearby, running his fingers through his hair. "I should call Watari… see if he can bring up some IVs. I don't think you're going to get much better on your own…" He breathed, his voice was weak.

"…yes, that might be for the best." Came L's apathetic response. Light grimaced briefly. Typical.

"Alright. I'm calling him."

Light took his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial Watari's number. L stared at him for the entirety of the time, his mind spinning with thoughts and questions.  
><em><br>Light seems… very dedicated… he seems worried for my health… but no… it could still be an act. He knows if I were to die so soon under his supervision the task force would suspect him. The stakes… need to be higher. I need to be on the brink…_

L shut his eyes, giving himself a frustrated sigh. _What am I thinking? I'm already bad off enough as it is… Light is obviously trying to help me._

No… no, I can't admit defeat. Light is Kira. He has to be…

L stubbornly waited. He knew it would take Watari a while to prepare IVs, and he hoped that they'd be false medication as he originally asked.

Then again… did he really want that?

L twisted a little on the bed, taking a sharp breath. No… he didn't want any more of this. As much as he wanted to continue on his analytical way, planning things out so that he could reveal the nature of his suspect… he didn't want this pain anymore. His thoughts came like a cascade, impossible to force back.  
><em><br>Watari… don't follow my orders… don't follow them…_

He honestly didn't know what Watari would do. Watari understood just how much emphasis L had placed on following orders, professionalism, and the importance of the Kira investigation. But as much as he firmly believed that allowing himself to decline to such a state would force Light to show his true colors, he was getting to the point where he was accepting that his deduction was wrong. He didn't need his condition to show him that. But he'd already given Watari the orders…  
><em><br>Please spare me this… _

L coughed. Why was it so hard to breathe? He felt like his throat was tightening up. Was he wheezing? Yes… his breaths were wheezes, and it felt as though there was a rock on his chest, every breath came with a fight. His vision was clouded.

Light was watching him. He'd just gotten off the phone a few minutes ago, and now his attention returned fully to L. The moonlight upon his pale face made him out to look like a ghost, with bright reflections of light against beads of sweat. Light drew in a breath and held it for a moment, before he approached L again.

"Watari's coming with IVs. It might take him a while to get everything together." He said, reaching a hand down to check the cloth he left there earlier- it was still cool. He quickly withdrew his hand again.

"…Light…" L wheezed, his voice like smoke.

"What?"

"…Do… you remember… being Kira?"

Ordinarily, Light would be angry at such a question. Well, he was angry. But his anger was well-contained and shadowed by his fear for L's health. Light quickly shook his head, "That's a stupid question, L. Of course I don't remember. I never *was* Kira."

"…You were… at some time." L breathed with a strange sense of determination in his fading voice, his eyes slowly closing. He took a breath and slowly began letting it out, speaking at the end of it, "…but now…" He ran out of breath, and didn't draw in another.

Light's eyes widened. "Hey… L… R-Ryuzaki… Come on, breathe!" Light grabbed L's shoulders, shaking his upper body.

L drew in a gasp of breath and let it out slowly. Then another. But it was obviously coming with great difficulty.

Light slipped his hand into his pocket again, quickly thrusting his cell phone open and calling Watari.

"Hurry… he's getting worse. I don't know how to help him." Light tried to keep his voice calm- he mostly succeeded, but there was detectable traces of fear.

L couldn't hear what Watari was saying, but he could barely hear his voice coming from Light's cell phone. He cracked his eyes open again, staring at the ceiling. It seemed to spin in slow motion. The darkness was closing in around the edges of his vision, which he tried to blink away. But it was useless- everything was slowly going black. His mind was still working- at least he was mostly sure it was- but he could barely see.

Light suddenly entered his vision, hovering over him again. His lips were moving, but L couldn't hear anything. He stared at Light vacantly, then gave him the tiniest of grins which faded as soon as it appeared. It probably only looked like a twitch in his white lips.

He didn't know how much time had passed from that point on. He knew there was something going on in the room. More than one voice… two? Three? Something was grabbing his arm… he felt someone's fingers running against it. Something sharp penetrated his flesh- it burned. He tried to protest, but his voice wouldn't come.

His senses continued to become duller, until at last, nothing.


	6. Love

A/N I know this is short, but it was my best shot at a satisfactory ending for this.  
>Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this little story. I hope you liked it.<p>

I have another one up my sleeve which I will get to work on soon, though. Be on the lookout for my next Death Note fanfiction, it'll be much longer than this one and hopefully more entertaining.

* * *

><p>Even though Light had been freed of the cuff, he still didn't leave L's side. He had no reason to.<p>

L had passed out the moment Watari had injected the IVs into his arm, and he had been out for two hours. Watari, too, never left the room. He'd taken another chair and scooted it up to the opposite side of L's bed and sat in absolute silence.

Light hadn't known the old man well- he usually kept to himself, so he rarely asked many questions. But now here were the two of them, alone, and without anything else to do. Light cleared his throat and asked into the darkness, "Are you and Ryuzaki very close?"

Watari didn't reply for such a long time, Light was convinced he would never answer.

But after a good minute, Watari did reply.

"I am close to Ryuzaki." He ran his hands against his bony knees, tired eyes shifting to the window. "But he has difficulty expressing closeness or attachment."

"Yeah, I figured that." Light sighed. "I know you won't tell me much because I'm a suspect. But… sometimes I wonder what Ryuzaki's life was like." Light was left watching L's unconscious face. L seemed almost peaceful, if it wasn't for how pallid and still he was, it seemed as though he was dead if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his bare chest.

Watari, again, took his time thinking of something to say in response. "Ryuzaki has suffered a great deal in his childhood. The people who should have loved him never did. He has since protected himself from pain by shutting away attachment." The old man shifted in his chair, not speaking any more than that, though his eyes held many untold stories.

Light watched him for a while, before he returned his gaze to L. "He was abused by his parents, wasn't he?"

Watari didn't answer, though Light assumed he already knew. While he was never told directly, Light had suspected lately that L was an orphan. He didn't have much evidence for that assumption, but there were bits and pieces of conversation he'd picked up on from L and Watari that seemed to support that claim. Of course, there was always the possibility that he was wrong, but he wasn't operating on that assumption.

Light didn't know what it was like, to be hated by his own parents. He'd never really considered himself lucky before, but now that he thought about it, he realized his fortune. Both his parents loved him and Sayu. He always considered himself to have a lot in common with L, but this was perhaps one of the major differences.

"Well… he is lucky to have someone to look after him." Light murmured, referring to Watari himself.

The old man just sighed. "It's my job, Mr. Yagami."

"It's more than that, though, isn't it? You're the only person who knows Ryuzaki for who he really is."

Again, there was no response from Watari, so Light didn't press further. The two were left in silence, watching the detective whose faded health could very well be the death of him at any time. And as the minutes ticked by, Light was beginning to grow weary of waiting for anything to change. After a while, he stood up from his chair and began to lie down in his own bed. Watari stayed where he was, not even looking at Light as he sat quietly in the chair at L's bedside.

It was his job to follow L's orders. He was the only person who knew L for who he really was. He was the only person L could trust.

But it was also his job to love L, as a father would a son.

Watari lifted his gaze to the IV bags, which were suspended from a stand at L's bedside. When he was sure Light was asleep, he reached toward L's forehead, removing the cloth that Light had placed there, and placing his fingers carefully to his brow.

His fever was going down.

Watari exhaled silently with relief and leaned back into his chair, sinking into it and letting his shoulders slump.

He disobeyed L, and it was one of the best feelings he ever had.

* * *

><p>The shadows were beginning to break.<p>

It felt as though something had taken his arm and began to pull him out from under murky waters as his mind came to the surface, into the sunlight that began to penetrate the clouds.

L opened his eyes. He gave a soft groan of protest as the sunlight streaming in from the nearby window stung them, and he squeezed them shut again. He had a headache and his throat was tight, and something was stinging his arm…

He lifted his arm and felt that something strange and foreign was attached to it… it took him a few moments to realize it was an IV. He grimaced and licked his dry lips. His mind was full of disembodied thoughts, and he felt angry that he couldn't sort them all out…

It was then when he heard a soft snore at his side. He quickly noticed that it was Watari, seated next to him, his wrinkled hands folded in his lap and his chin lowered to his chest. L felt a guilty pang in his chest, a heaviness that was unrelated to his condition.

"Watari?" He was surprised at the hoarseness of his own voice, and after he spoke he coughed.

The old man was awakened with a start. He jerked upright in his chair, and took only a few moments to compose himself before he quickly spoke, "Ryuzaki! You're awake…"

From the other bed, on the other side of the room, Light sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at L and Watari and was silent, waiting to see what they would say.

"…How long was I asleep?"

"You slept through the night. It's morning now. How do you feel?"

"Mmm. Not very well… but better than yesterday."

Watari shut his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Good…"

L's gaze trailed to the IVs nearby, and his arm twitched a little, causing the tubes to sway. "Are these fluids medicated?"

"Yes." Watari responded without hesitation.

L didn't reply for a few moments, he merely stared at his arm where the needles penetrated his flesh uncomfortably. It was perhaps an uncomfortable silence, which was soon broken by a solemn "thank you" from L. Watari lowered his head in a makeshift bow, and he didn't say anything else.

Light raised an eyebrow at the exchange, then he exhaled quietly and slid his feet to the floor when L and Watari didn't speak further. He stood up and walked to L's bedside. "You think you can eat something?"

"I'd love some cake right now, but I think that might be a bad idea."

"Yeah. That's a bad idea. How about something like soup?"

L wrinkled his nose ever so slightly. Still, he gave a little nod and sighed out, "alright."

Watari stood from the chair, speaking, "I'll go prepare something for him. Light, I believe your father might need you with the investigation…" He trailed, looking down at L and hesitated. "…Is he permitted to leave?"

L knew what the question meant. He hadn't cuffed Light back to him yet, and Watari's question didn't really mean if he was allowed to help the others investigate- to L, it really meant, "do you trust him enough to let him go?"

L didn't know the answer to that question. Normally he would immediately decline such a request- but this whole situation with his illness, trying to force Light's true nature to shine, had only proven to him that Light actually cared… and was not Kira.

As much as L didn't want to believe that, he didn't find any evidence at this time to prove to him what he wanted proven. As it stood now… Light Yagami might not be Kira. He was the son of chief Soichiro Yagami, and one of the best detectives he knew, besides himself.

He might even be a friend.

Well… no. Maybe not that.

L considered his response for a few moments. "…Alright. He can go." He muttered, his hoarse voice barely above a whisper, breathed out with more air than voice. It carried a tone which communicated that he had admitted defeat… and was somehow alright with it.

Light blinked. "…Are you sure about that, Ryuzaki? This whole time you've been pretty adamant about keeping me chained up."

"I'm sure."

Light felt a small smile twitch on the corners of his mouth. He wanted to ask why the sudden change of heart, but at the moment, he didn't care to know why. "Alright then." He said. "Get some rest, Ryuzaki."


End file.
